The Quinn s Diaries: Book 1
by Finnigan13
Summary: Quinn escribe sobre su vida en la secundaria estando enamorada de Rachel...y esas cosas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Mi nombre es Finnigan...y bueno me he atrevido a escribir una adaptación de "un diario" a Faberry...así que si no les gusta esto me pueden decir que lo quite o simplemente leer más de 300 capítulos que pondré aquí...no todos los fics terminan bien y sinceramente no sé cómo terminara este año, digo, fic...pero por ahora este es libro 1...**

**Introducción del Diario:**

**Comienzo a escribir esto un poco tarde ya que el año comienza el 1ero de Enero y no el 17 de Febrero...Pero no se pierden de nada.!**

**Aquí escribo mis aventuras, tristezas, frustraciones, felicidad y locura, entre otras cosas.**

**Aquí empieza mi aventura.**

**Dedicatoria: A mi chica favorita.**

**Recuerden! Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen…la trama es completamente mía…**


	2. 17 de Febrero

**Hola! Aquí el 1er capitulo...les pido que por favor dejen Reviews...y acepto cual critica. **

**Recuerden: Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a FOX. La trama es mía****.**

_**Domingo, 17 de Febrero del 2013.**_

**QUINN POV**

Me siento como si fuera uno de esos criminales que acaban de matar a alguien. Me siento deprimida y sin fuerzas y todo porque en Matemáticas soy una grandísima mierda. Antes por lo menos veía un futuro "prometedor", ahora me veo sin lindos ABS, vagando por la calle toda haraposa y sucia, sin dinero y sin una novia que me acompañe y me diga que todo irá bien (y que le gusten mis abrazos..) Mis planes para el futuro eran salir de Lima e irme a NYC o Los Angeles (depende de lo que suceda o decida), pero en un rinconcito de mi corazón, viendo el lado positivo, tengo el presentimiento de que estaré vagando por una de esas ciudades. También me siento mal porque no tengo una novia y estoy hormonal...y me gusta alguien.

¿Quién me gusta? Pues, nada más y nada menos que Rachel Barbra Berry. Rachel es preciosa, graciosa y única, y he comprobado eso de que los opuestos se atraen, ya que ella es lo contrario a mí.

¿Todo lo contrario a ti? Se preguntarán... pues sí. Ella es luz, yo oscuridad. Ella vive por Broadway y yo no. Ella es agua y yo fuego. Ella es el color rosa y yo el negro y cosas así. Ah! Ella es buena en Matemáticas y yo soy una mierda...lo había mencionado, cierto?Ok. Intento acercarme a ella pero pienso que soy muy patética. Algunas veces toma mi mano y cuando lo hace me siento en el cielo y la quiero besar y pedirle que sea mi novia. Me he imaginado siendo su novia de tantas maneras que hasta a mí me da miedo, incluso no me gustan los niños pero si ella decide que sería buena idea tenerlos conmigo, esos bichos serán mi gran tesoro.

Soy muy cursi, no? Pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Así somos los perdedores.

Hasta creo que Judy, mi madre, piensa que soy una autentica perdedora.

Quiero irme a otro lugar, un lugar sin matemáticas, sin escuela, sin presión. Y no, no hablo de suicidio porque es la mierda más estúpida...Odio a esas zorras que no aprecian su vida y quieren suicidarse...

Pero no me vería mal un cambio de vida. Irme y olvidarme de Rachel, que es un amor IMPOSIBLE, ya que es heterosexual,me ve como una hermana y creo que está enamorada de otra persona.

Bueno es suficiente por hoy...Mañana es otro día...Gracias por leer.

**Bueno...! Que opinan? Dejen Reviews! Por favor! **


	3. 18 de Febrero: Mis Raros Romances

**Buenas tardes! Como están? Espero que bien! Gracias por el primer review a...Deli, cierto?**

**Esteee...lamento informarte querid**** Deli, que los capítulos serán un poco cortos, pero que actualizare seguido y depende de los reviews...Te tengo una pregunta: ¿Estas dispuest a leer más de 300 capítulos? Gracias por el review! :D**

**Y ustedes lectores por favor dejen un mísero review a esta humilde "escritora"...**

**Recuerden: Glee no me pertenece, es de Ryan Murphy y FOX, la trama es mía****.**

**QUINN POV**

_**Lunes, 18 de Febrero del 2013**_

El día ha ido considerablemente bien, tomando en cuenta que son las 7:45 de la mañana y yo me levanto a las 6:00 de la mañana.

Estoy en la escuela y la he visto, sí, he visto a Rachel. No me ha mirado porque ha estado ocupada con la tarea de Historia y yo no me le he acercado porque pienso que ella puede pensar que estoy totalmente enamorada de ella y que la quiero acosar, y, ese mis queridos amigos y amigas, no es mi propósito. Así que en vez de saludarla, he tomado la opción de acercarme a Santana y comenzar a ayudarla con la tarea de Historia, en la cual soy una experta. Luego fui a clases.

Cuando fui al recreo tenía la esperanza de ver a Rach, pero ni siquiera le vi la sombra. Pero el día no ha acabado y yo todavía tengo esperanza de verla y que me sonría. ¿Qué cursi, no? Esto de estar enamorada me pone así. Hac años conocí a una belleza por Internet. Su nombre era Harmony. Harmony era un año mayor que yo y para ella todo fue "amor a primera vista", pero yo tardé aproximadamente un año para que ella me gustase, nos hicimos amigas con beneficios por Internet... (Que estúpido...) y luego nos hicimos novias oficialmente. Una parte de mí le encantaba ser su novia ya que dejaba que le mandase regalos por correo y todo eso, pero al ser una relación en distancia a base de webcam y chat, ella era muy celosa e insegura y bueno al final de nuestro noviazgo me enamoré de Rachel y la distancia daño nuestra relación y cuando finalmente iba a romper con ella, Harmony se me adelantó por unos minutos y rompió conmigo por Hotmail... ¿Cómo me sentí? Aliviada, tenía miedo de que amenazara con suicidarse, porque ella está realmente LOCA! Al final quedamos como amigas y la comunicación se fue acortando al punto en que ella ya casi no habla conmigo y no sabe nada de mí desde el Octubre del año pasado y lo único que sé de ella es que se va mucho de vacaciones (Vaga...!) y tiene un novio que vive en Alemania...

Otra razón por la que quería romper era su acento...

En el 2do recreo Rachel no me ha mirado y cuando fue a hablar con Santana para preguntarle algo me ignoró...no le di mucha importancia, seguramente tiene la menstruación.

Se preguntarán como me enamoré de Rach... Bueno, ella y yo llevábamos conociéndonos un año, cuando un viernes por la tarde ella, nuestros amigos y yo estábamos en la escuela y yo encontré un gusano verde, lo tomé y dije que se llamaría Jake, pero, ella lo tiro y lo asesino brutalmente. ¿Qué hice yo? Me enfadé. Luego ella se fue con su padre como si nada hubiera pasado, y yo comencé a enamorarme y el fin de semana entero ella no salió de mi cabeza y después de 3 años ella ocupa mis pensamientos. Y así me enamoré de Rachel Barbra Berry. xD.

Bueno...esto es todo por hoy. Mi día termina entre ensayos, ejercicios, cansancio, tareas y sueños.

Conclusión: Hoy no fue tan malo como ayer...Mañana es otro día.

**Aquí otro capítulo! Dejen Reviews! :D **

**Nota de Autor: Si se encuentran con Dominicanismos, no se sorprendan... (Un dominicanismo es un término usado y creado solo en Rep. Dominicana)**


	4. 19 de Febrero: ¿Cumpleaños?

**Buenos Días. Un nuevo capítulo...espero que lo disfruten! Por favor...dejen un review.**

**Glee no me pertenece, es de Ryan Murphy y FOX. La trama es mía.**

**QUINN POV **

_**Martes, 19 de Febrero 2013**_

El día de hoy no he pensado en Rachel. Me he enfocado en otros asuntos, aunque uno de sus padres, no estoy segura si es Hiram o Leroy, me ha visto en el pasillo y me ha saludado efusivamente e incluso me ha abrazado, pero no pienso escribir sobre este encuentro.

Estando en clase de Deporte, Jacob Ben Israel, el acosador más grande de McKinley, me recordó que mañana es 20 de Febrero ¿Qué tiene de importante la fecha? Que mañana cumpliré 16 años... Esto me pareció muy extraño, ya que, ¿Qué clase de persona olvida su cumpleaños?

Cuando el acosador me lo recordó me encontraba bromeando acerca de boobs y hablando con acento británico con Puck y Artie, por lo único que le dije fue: "The way you talk is so lovely"...le dije eso porque la mayoría del tiempo no entiendo ni una palabra que dice. Él se rio y me preguntó si estaba emocionada por el día de mañana...sin comentarios.

Ahora bien, las personas me preguntan qué quiero de regalo, como si me fueran a regalar algo, como sea...¿Que quiero de regalo? Una novia...como la de mi sueño hace un par de meses. Les contare de que va el sueño: Yo era invitada a una fiesta de Quinceañera o Sweet 16 de una señorita que no conocía, pero debía ir porque Russell me estaba obligando. Ella se iba a vestir de princesa mientras que las otras personas se iban a vestir semiformal...no se me dio la gana de vestirme semiformal así que me puse unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta y mis botas. En la fiesta me encontraba aburrida, hasta que la vi...vestida de princesa, amor a primera vista no fue, sino más bien, atracción, pues desde que la vi me entraron ganas de arrancarle el vestido. Me acerqué a ella y estuvimos coqueteando un rato hasta que ella decidió llevarme a su habitación y yo no me pude negar, una vez llegamos le quite el vestido y ella me quitó la chaqueta y las botas y comenzamos a besarnos como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que desperté porque tenía que ir al baño...Mi gozo en un pozo.

Bueno, como seguía escribiendo, algo así es lo que quiero de regalo aunque no me importaría que una sensual rubia se aparezca y me cante: "Happy Birthday Ms. Quinn" como lo hizo Marilyn Monroe con John F. Kennedy, o que Rachel acepté una cita conmigo.

Como sea...Puck fue el único que me dijo que sería buena idea violar a Lena Katina...pobre señorita Katina...

En el almuerzo Rachel se sentó a mi lado pero me ignoró. Lástima.

OK...creo que es suficiente por hoy, voy a dormir porque tengo el presentimiento de que mañana el día estará demasiado movido.

Conclusión: Buen día...Not Bad (insertar Meme de Obama's Face aquí)

P.D.: Espero soñar con Rachel o la princesa de la fiesta de cumpleaños y que mañana de mí "primer beso". Pongo comillas porque mi primer beso fue con una niña llamada Kate en el jardín de niños...raro.

**Bueno! un nuevo capítulo! tengan compasión de mí y pongan un review! por favor! se aceptan cualquier crítica****.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. 20 de Febrero: El Cumpleaños y La Lista

**Buenas tardes! Aquí dejo otro capítulo. **

**Recuerden: Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a FOX. La trama es mía.**

**QUINN POV**

_**Miércoles, 20 de Febrero del 2013**_

Finalmente hoy es mi cumpleaños y el día al parecer va a ser muy bueno. Cuando me estaba duchando esta mañana Judy entró al baño cantando "Cumpleaños Feliz", yo quede en estado de shock. Luego cuando me estaba poniendo ropa ella y Frannie, mi hermana, me dieron 2 globos y 2 regalos... Frannie me dio un brazalete negro y Judy me dio un tshirt que dice "Pop" escrito en ella (Poker face aquí).

Cuando llegué a la escuela todos comenzaron a abrazarme y a decirme felicidades, sinceramente no me gusta que me anden felicitando...es vergonzoso. Bueno...Brittany (tan dulce y atenta como siempre) me regaló un dibujo de Lord Tubbington. La verdad me encanta. Puck y Finn me dijeron que ahora puedo fumar hookah, conducir (Nota de Autor: Aquí en R.D. se puede pero no sé si en Ohio se puede) y matar gente.

Santana, Sugar Motta y Mercedes me abrazaron como si fuera Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner o en el peor de los casos Ian Somerhalder. No es que no me gusten los abrazos pero ellas no pueden abrazarme desde las 8:00 hasta las 15:00, además me siento rara.

Mi deseo de que Rachel y yo nos besáramos no se va a hacer realidad ya que no se presentó en la escuela :(. Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado.

Anyway... ¿Recuerdan sobre mi pequeño romance en el jardín de niños? Si? Bueno hoy estuve pensando en Kate...como si ella estuviera mandando mensajes telepáticamente diciendo que va a aparecer de repente...Da miedo, pero a la vez quiero que aparezca.

El día ha sido sencillamente movido, nos iban a dar un examen sorpresa pero el bobo del profesor olvido los exámenes en su casa...xD Estúpido fuckface. Y a pesar de que Rach no ha venido, pienso ponerme triste.

Ahora...me prometí que iba a hacer una lista de cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir...Aquí va:

1-Graduarme de la escuela.

2-Perder la virginidad (La abuela de Santana dice que un dominicano no muere sin perder la virginidad, lo raro es que ella cree que soy dominicana, pero soy de Lima, Ohio...yo simplemente le sigo el juego).

3-Dar mi primer beso.

4-Salir de Lima.

5-Tener un auto.

6-Aprender a conducir.

7-Casarme con una chica que me ame y viceversa.

8-Tener una casa.

9-Escribir un libro.

10-Ir a Broadway, para ver a Rachel cumplir su sueño.

11-Encontrar una buena universidad.

12-Salir del closet.

13-Salir con una porrista (Es una de mis fantasías) (NOTA DE AUTOR: Quinn no es porrista en esta historia)

14-Aprobar la Matemática.

15-Dormir una noche con Rachel.

16-Viajar en Globo.

Bueno...eso es todo, mi día fue estupendo...hable con Russell y todas esas pendejadas. :D

Conclusión: Feliz Cumpleaños a Mí!

P.D.: Kurt y Blaine se la pasaron diciéndole a todo el mundo que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Los gays son tan raros.

P.D. 2: Definitivamente mi día fue muy movido.

P.D.3: No di mi primer beso...

**Aquí otro capítulo! Dejen REVIEWS PORFAVOR!**


	6. 21 de Febrero: Sencillamente la amo

**Hola! lamento tener que actualizar ahora... Me he atrasado mucho, cierto? Bueno, aqui un nuevo capitulo.**

**RECUERDEN: Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy y FOX. La trama es mia.**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW! SE LOS PIDO DE RODILLAS.**

**QUINN POV**

_**Jueves, 21 de Febrero del 2013.**_

El día ha ido bien, exceptuando por la prueba de Matematicas... Pero como dice Blaine: "Al diablo con eso!".

Hoy ví y hablé con Rachel. Aunque sea el "amor de mi vida" me fascina molestarla, así que en el almuerzo me dí el gusto de hacerlo por un rato. Cada vez que hablo con ella me pongo nerviosa pero trato de disimularlo,y si la hago reír mi alma se regozija pero yo solo pongo cara de pokerface, suelto un comentario sarcastico que la hace reír más y finjo que no me importa...simplemente LA AMO!

¿Qué cursi, no? Doy asco. Nunca pensé que me pondría de esa manera.

Como sea...debo encontrar a alguien para que me tutorias en Matematicas (la mierda imposible). ¿Sabian que Rach es buena en esa materia? Es tan inteligente y seguro se preguntan por que no le pido ayuda...Sencillo, quedaría como una imbecil. Talvez Artie me ayude.

Bueno ire a ver The Vampires Diaries con Brittany y Lord Tubbington...se lo prometí.

Conclusion: Raro.

P.D.: Ver a MI Rachel me hace feliz. Lo sé sigo siendo cursi.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
